


Teach Me How To Ride

by bloatedblond



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Prompt No. 95, Summer Fandom Raffle Exchage, fili and kili are not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloatedblond/pseuds/bloatedblond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out, Kili wants to learn how to ride and Fili indulges him.</p>
<p>For the Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange, Prompt No. 95 "Teach me how to ride"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me How To Ride

**Author's Note:**

> ***Now edited to (hopefully) correct my gross mutilation of 'grammatical tense' - thanks so much to Anathema_Cat for pointing out my errors so that I could attempt to fix them!!***
> 
> So I was planning on this going in an entirely different direction. I had planned for lots of really bad puns and innuendoes but then this happened...

“Kili, come on, you need to let me unlock the door.” Fili whines at his boyfriend who is currently plastered across his back, hands moving all over his chest, nails raking through his chest hair. God, but if he makes it through the night without completely defiling his boyfriend it will be a miracle.

“Hurry up then,” Kili whines back while his hands keep moving. “What’s stopping you?”

Kili’s nails rake over his nipples causing Fili to drop his keys. “Shit!” Fili can feel as well as hear Kili giggling as he bends over to retrieve his keys from the floor. He barely closes his fingers around the keys when he feels Kili’s hand slide between his legs from behind and cup his cock and balls tightly.

“Kili!” Fili straightens up so fast that he drops his keys again. He turns to face his giggly and unrepentant boyfriend while slapping his hands away from his body. “What’s gotten into you tonight? At least let us get inside.”

As Fili stands in the hallway of his apartment building with his back against his door and his keys at his feet he watches Kili as he lowers his head and looks at Fili through his long, dark eyelashes. And then he smiles, an honest to God cock hardening smile.

Fili’s knees do not go weak, no they do not. He simply squats down to get his keys while keeping his eyes on Kili. He manages to get the door unlocked and open while still watching Kili, whose devious smile never falters. They keep watching each other as Kili moves through the open doorway, their bodies slowly turning to face each other.

Fili feels like prey. He can’t help but take a moment to wonder where the shy, quiet young man he’d been dating has gone but he isn’t about to complain. He’s learning all sorts of new things about his boyfriend tonight.

\----

They had been out to dinner and then met Fili’s group of friends at a club for drinks and dancing. It was only their fourth date and Fili had been a little worried about how his shy and quiet boyfriend would react to the club as well as the loud and obnoxious people he called friends but his worries had been completely unfounded. Kili had gotten along great with everyone and danced better than anyone else in the place. After a couple of drinks it was nearly impossible to get Kili off the dance floor. Fili had spent the majority of the time they were there keeping other men and women off of his beautiful boyfriend who moved like liquid sin.

He also learned that a slightly inebriated Kili was a dangerously serious flirt. Kili had shed his outer layers of clothes on the dance floor in a strip tease that drew the attention of nearly everyone in the place. Fili had managed to stop him before the bouncers intervened but not before Kili was down to only his skin tight black jeans and a tight dark red V-neck t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination except maybe the amount of dark hair that covered his chest.

During the taxi ride home Kili had been very determined to get his hands on Fili. In Fili’s hair. Under Fili’s clothes. Fili had barely managed to hold on to his belt after Kili had literally ripped it from the loops of his jeans, the buckle had slammed into the plastic partition of the cab so hard that the driver had threatened to pull over and kick them out.

They hadn’t gone any farther than heavy kissing. Fili had wanted to but he didn’t want to pressure his less experienced and previously shy boyfriend. That certainly seemed like a wasted concern now however.

\----

As soon as Fili had drops his keys into the bowl in the entryway Kili grabs hold of his arms and pulls him into the living room. Fili is pushed down into the overstuffed armchair with Kili leaning over him while bracing his hands on either side of Fili on the arms of the chair. Kili kicks his legs apart to stand in the V of them as he nuzzles Fili’s cheek.

“You liked watching me dance tonight.” Kili’s lips brush Fili’s as he speaks but he pulls back when Fili leans forward to kiss him.

“I did.” Fili rasps out. “Do you always get like this after only four drinks?”

“No,” Kili’s voice is deeper than he has ever heard it before and it makes his cock twitch. “But I’ve never had four drinks while out with you before.”

Kili stands then and begins slowly moving his body to music only he can hear. “What else would you like to watch me do, Fili?”

Fili watches as Kili closes his eyes and runs his hands over his own chest and lower until he slips his fingers under the hem of his t-shirt.

“I’d like to watch you dance just for me,” Fili says slowly. “I’d like to watch you take off your clothes while you dance and imagine your hands are my hands as you touch yourself.”

Kili moans deep in his chest and begins to slide his hands up his body, thumbs catching and lifting his t-shirt as his fingers trace his abs, outline his pecs, and run through the thick, dark hair that covers him. His breath hitches as he runs his nails over dusky nipples and his hips thrust forward involuntarily. Finally, he lifts his shirt off and tosses it onto the floor.

Fili watches in awe as Kili’s hands caress his own neck, his collarbone, and back down his chest and abs. Without stopping his body’s luscious movements Kili dips his fingers below the waistband of his jeans. Fili’s breath catches as he watches Kili run his fingers over to his sides and then back to the front again.

Fili can hardly breathe by now. He keeps swallowing as he drools over Kili’s muscled body and its movements. He wants to touch and taste but he also wants to just watch. He raises his eyes and a small noise of surprise escapes him as Kili’s dark, half-lidded eyes meet his and they take on a wicked gleam. Kili smiles again and Fili hears the sound of a zipper being pulled.

Kili turns his back to Fili as he opens the front of his jeans, his body still undulating to his own music. The muscles of his back hypnotize Fili as Kili moves his hips and begins to roll the top of his jeans down.

Meeting Fili’s eyes over his shoulder, Kili winks before he bends forward sliding his skin tight jeans completely down to his ankles. Fili only breaks eye contact when Kili sways his now bare ass into his line of sight.

The little shit had gone commando!!

Fili’s mouth is now very, very dry as he watches Kili’s firm ass move in front of him. He groans and moves forward to grab it right as Kili straightens and moves just out of Fili’s reach while grinning at him over his shoulder.

“Tease!” Fili mutters and sits back in the armchair. Kili only giggles and shakes his gorgeous ass again.

“Now, now, Fili, you said you wanted to watch.” Kili continues to dance as he kicks his jeans away and runs his hands through his long, dark hair. “You didn’t say anything about touching.”

Kili turns around and blesses Fili with the full sight of him.

His arms are raised and his hands are buried in his hair, his whole body is rhythmically moving, his head is thrown back with his mouth open as his full and heavy cock sways proudly. He looks at Fili then, pulling his arms down and moving his hands down his body. His left hand slides around behind him to grip his own ass while his right hand moves through the dark hair of his abdomen trailing down to his cock which his fingers grasp firmly. He watches Fili as he strokes himself. Watches as Fili’s breath comes faster and faster as he tries to follow the movement of both of Kili’s hands as well as the rest of his body.

Fili can’t stand it anymore, with a growl he lunges forward and grabs hold of Kili’s firm thighs pulling him onto his lap and melding their mouths together. Everything Fili is aware of is Kili; Kili breathing, Kili moving in his lap, Kili’s hands in his hair, Kili’s mouth on his, Kili’s tongue, Kili’s moans, Kili’s whimpers, Kili, Kili, Kili. He pulls back enough to rip his own shirt off and throw it somewhere before latching onto Kili’s mouth again. His hands hold Kili’s ass firmly and uses his hold to move their groins together causing delicious friction.

Fili isn’t sure how long they spend kissing each other breathless but eventually Kili’s whimpers and desperate hands on his skin pull him enough into awareness that he can grab his wallet from his back pocket as Kili pulls on his jeans. He lifts his hips so that Kili can pull both his jeans and boxers off while he pulls a condom and lube sachet from his wallet. He tosses his wallet somewhere to the side as Kili grinds down into his lap moaning like a porn star at the slide of their naked cocks together.

“Fili…Fili…please…please, Fili!” Kili begs as he pulls on Fili’s hair and Fili is about to come from that alone, Christ!

“Shhh, Shhh, I’ve got you, baby…I’ve got you.” He rips open the lube and coats his fingers as he then reaches around Kili and brushes his fingers over his tight pucker. Kili stills and sighs loudly as he relaxes into Fili’s hold now that he knows he will get what he wants. Fili gently slides one finger into Kili as Kili presses his face into his neck leaving open mouthed kisses or just panting as Fili slowly works him open. The soft sighs and quiet moans coming from Kili are making it hard to concentrate but Fili somehow manages to work three fingers in before he can’t take anymore. He grabs a handful of Kili’s dark hair and pulls his head back to meet his eyes.

“What do you want, Kili?” he asks as he bends his fingers brushing over Kili’s prostate causing him to shout and jerk in Fili’s lap. “You want to ride me, baby? Want to sit in my lap and fuck yourself on my cock?”

“Hnggh…yes, Fili…yes, please…”

“Turn around, turn around baby and watch yourself in the mirror.” Fili maneuvers Kili around to sit on his lap facing the far side of the living room where a large mirror hangs on the wall. The chair they are using is almost in the center of the mirror so Kili has a good view of them. Fili moves Kili’s legs so that they are draped over and outside of his own and bends Kili forward with a firm hand on the back of his neck. Fili watches Kili’s pucker flutter for a moment as he rolls on the condom and slicks his cock with the rest of the lube.

“Are you ready for me, Kili?” Fili asks as he rubs the head of his cock against Kili’s trembling hole.

Kili has his hands braced on Fili’s knees with his head hanging down between them as he pushes back against Fili. “More than ready,” he moans out, “Come on, Fili, teach me how to ride.”

Fili pushes forward. He listens for any sounds of discomfort from his lover as he watches his cock disappear slowly into Kili’s warmth. By the time he is buried completely he is reciting multiplication tables in his head to keep from coming.

Kili is so hot and so tight around him that it takes his breath away. He’s afraid to look into the mirror himself so he watches the muscles of Kili’s back move under his golden skin as he clutches Fili’s knees.

Soon, Kili gives a slow, tentative roll of his hips and moans so deeply that Fili can feel it in his cock. Kili pants his name and begins to rock forward. His feet don’t touch the floor so he uses his arms to fuck himself slowly on Fili’s thick cock.

Fili watches and stays still for as long as he can wanting to give Kili time to adjust and just enjoying the view. Within a half dozen slow thrusts however, he pulls Kili back by his hair and grabs his hips to move Kili’s body faster along his cock.

The sweet sound of flesh slapping flesh and Kili’s breathless whimpers are the only sounds that fill the apartment.

As he takes a deep breath, Fili catches sight of them in the mirror and his eyes lock with Kili’s. Kili’s skin is flushed red, his hair damp with sweat and clinging to his forehead, cheeks, and neck, while his glorious heavy cock is bobbing in front of him leaking pre-cum all over both their thighs.

“You see us, Kili?” Fili asks. “Are you watching? You look so good, baby, and so beautiful.” Fili rubs his hands over Kili’s neck and hip, clutching his warm skin. Kili is flushed and dazed in the mirror, his lush mouth hangs open as his eyes roam over the two of them in the mirror.

 

With a deep growl, Fili spreads his legs which in turn spread Kili’s, he plants his feet firmly on the floor and leans back into the soft back of the chair to thrust his hips up with all he’s got. The new angle wrenches a scream from Kili’s lips as Fili pounds directly into his prostate with each thrust. Kili’s hands clamp onto the arms of the chair so he can lift himself to drop and meet each of Fili’s thrusts.

The sound of Kili crying out with each thrust covers the sound of Fili’s deep grunts and Fili loves it. Loves watching Kili’s golden, muscled body move in front of and above him, loves hearing Kili scream out his name and gasp for breath while throwing his head back and flinging sweat from his hair all over Fili behind him.

Loves it so much that he’s about to come.

“Are you close, baby?” Fili grunts out as he speeds up. “Come on, baby…cum for me…let me see you break apart on my cock.”

Kili now has one hand wrapped around Fili’s left forearm behind his head and the other braced on his own thigh screaming to high heaven as Fili pounds into him without mercy. Fili half expects the neighbors to call the cops and glances quickly at the front door to make sure it’s locked when Kili’s breath catches and he goes quiet. His body tightens unbelievably around Fili and his cock erupts in front of them spraying cum all over their thighs. As Kili takes a great heaving breath and lets loose a final apartment shattering scream Fili’s own orgasm rips through him with blinding intensity.

With a final shudder, Kili collapses against him and rests his head on Fili’s shoulder while Fili gently thrusts through what is left of his own orgasm before wrapping his arms around his sweaty and completely relaxed boyfriend, holding him close as they both catch their breath.

Eventually, Fili squeezes Kili tight and chuckles. “When my mom brought over that mirror and hung it there to ‘make the room bigger’ I never imagined using it like this.”

“Oh my god,” Kili groans and hides his face against Fili’s neck, “I will never be able to meet your mother now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own...but I love comments and kudos!!!
> 
> I'm over on Tumblr and I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
